walk to remember
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Estaban varados ,lejos de casa, pero juntos ¿que pasara cuando Chat se quede a solar con esa amiga suya que parece tan tímida ?


**Disclamer: Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir es una obra perteneciente a Thomas Astruc.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto; "Travel with Chat Noir" de * Miraculous Fanfictions ***

 **walk to remember**

 **by onighiri-chan**

El azul de la noche me rodio sin poder hacer nada, por más que miraba el entorno nada parecía tener sentido en ese momento más que el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

¿cómo llegué a ese punto ? Fue el primer pensamiento coherente que pareció hacer mi mente, desde que habían terminado en ese extraño espacio.

Y una serie de imágenes sobre el paso de la tarde se presentó frente a mis ojos, donde por cuestiones de mi trabajo de modelo, me encontraba en un viaje camino a Milan cuando un akuma pareció sorprendernos.

En un tren donde, como si parte del destino fuera, Marinette también iba en el.

-chat ?- su voz pareció sacar me de mis ensoñaciones y mis ojos corrieron a mirar a mi acompañante - ¿sucede algo princesa ?-

-llevas mucho tiempo callado - respondió ella con una mirada de preocupación.

Yo solo soné nervioso mi garganta, tratando de no sentir nervios por su intensa mirada de escrutinio.-mi princesa acaso necesita preocuparse por este pobre gato callejero -le conteste con coquetería.

Ella solo miro con los ojos entrecerrados , haciendo me sentir tan trasparente ante su mirada- sucede que tengo debilidad por los gatitos callejeros como tu..- soltó dando me un ligero golpe en la punta de mi nariz- sobre todo cuando se han golpeado la cabeza por salvarme- concluyo con una mueca, mientras sus manos recorrieron con cuidado mi cabeza en busca de alguna herida.

Había muchas cosas que podía recordar de mi compañera de clases del liceo, había en ella algo que siempre me hacía voltear la mirada incluso sin que yo mismo fuera capaz de notarlo. Pero ahí estábamos varados los dos en medio de la nada entre los rieles del tren, el bosque y la noche. Dando me, por alguna razón un momento donde podría conocer de ella más de los que antes las circunstancias nos hubiesen permitido.

-Me conmueve tanta atención- respondí tomando sus manos acercándolas cuidadosamente a mis labios. Y se me hizo difícil ignorar ese sentimiento de familiaridad que embargo cada rincón de mi ser. Ella solo retiro las manos algo incomoda con mi gesto-gato mujeriego- balbuceo mientras se alejaba de mi -será mejor seguir la rieles para llegar a nuestro destino, mis padres seguro estarán muy preocupados si ven llegar el tren sin mí- concluyo mientras caminaba

-¡si tuviera mi bastón, llegaríamos en minutos! - me queje en voz alta mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Recordando como momentos antes me vi obligado a saltar del tren para salvar a Marinette, mientras mi bastón se había quedado lejos de mi en aquel tren.

Ella pareció entender mi pesar y solo sonrió compresiva - bueno al menos tendré el honor de pasar una larga caminata con el "gran Chat noir" - respondió con ese tono de fangirl que yo sabía no era real pero que logro al instante alimentar el ambiente de confort por su compañía-sabes, dicen que una buena caminata ayuda a relajar la mente- concluyo ella con tranquilidad en lo que siguió su andar por nuestro lejano destino.

Yo solo la mire con una ceja levantada en señal de incredulidad, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho, que parecía no lograr comprender ¿Qué era diferente con ella? Me pregunte y solo corrí a alcanzar la.

-Dado que seremos mutua compañía mi princesa ¿Qué tal si me cuenta algo de usted?- ella pareció pensar se lo un momento y luego sonreír -¿Qué querría saber un gran héroe como tu de esta simple fangirl? – cuestiono burlona

-Hay muchas cosas interesantes de una princesa como tú – conteste con una sonrisa -ya se ¿Qué tal un juego de 5 preguntas?- ella pareció mirar me dudosa – te prometo no preguntar nada personal – asegure divertido de su nerviosismo y mis propio deseos ansiosos de saber de ella- claro a menos que temas descubra ,estas enamorada de mí , en cuyo caso princesa seria todo un placer saberlo- ella frunció su seño ligeramente y al instante pareció querer disimularlo con una sonrisa forzada – -Que tal si comienzas tú, las preguntas-

Yo solo sentí un ligero escalofrió que como buen héroe con instintos animales sabia era "peligro" así que decidí no tentar más mis suerte y hacer caso a su petición-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-rosa- contesto gruñendo quedito algo que no alcance a escuchar.

-¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta hacer?- sus ojos parecieron iluminarse mostrando un cambio de humor que solo confundió mas mi conocimiento de ella "las mujeres son raras" concluí – ¡eso es fácil! ¡Me encanta diseñar!- y pude notar un brillo muy especial en su mirar – ¡cuando crezca quiero ser una gran diseñadora de modas!-

\- ¡espero diseñes muchos trajes para este escultural cuerpo! – ella solo sonrió tensa por mi comentario –seguro…sería un honor- yo solo sonreí triunfante de haber jugado un poco con ella – ¿cómo son tus amigos?- pregunte mirando hacia otro lado -¿hay alguien que te agrade ?¿un chico modelo talvez?- sentí al instante mucha curiosidad de saber que pensaba sobre mí.

Ella pareció congelarse y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas peor luego soltó una mirada perspicaz -¿Cómo sabes que hay un modelo en mi clase?-

"mierda" pensé asustado –yo bueno , !lo he escuchado de un amigo mío ¡ - conteste rápido tratando de escapar de la situación –

-El es una gran persona... no hay alguien más amable con él , lo es incluso con Cloe aunque ella no sea mi persona favorita- mis ojos se abrieron y sentí de repente un agitación que no sentía desde el día en que me enamore de Ladybug- se que por ser modelo todos lo juzgan por su apariencia pero yo veo aun mas en el , veo a una gran persona que quiere a todos en el salón y siempre está dispuesto ayudar, incluso a mí- su voz pareció acallarse y luego solo sonrió apacible – incluso a mi ,que siempre parezco congelar me de nervios a su alrededor –

Yo en un gesto curioso rápidamente me acerque a su rostro buscando entender -¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?- ella pareció sorprendida y pude sentir su instinto de alejarse pero como si de hipnotismo se tratara nuestros rostros se negaron a alejarse ¿siempre habían sido tan brillantes sus ojos? Me cuestione perdido en un magnetismo que parecía obligar a nuestros rostros acercarse - ¿Qué te asusta?- repito mientras mi aliento rebotaba cerca de sus labios.

-Me asusta no gustar le - contesto alejándose con las mejillas encendidas y rompiendo la atmosfera

-No creo que el piense eso – conteste fingiendo que nada había sucedido en aquel instante – y ¿cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto deprimida

\- porque nadie sería capaz de no gustar de tí – comente tomando su mano – estoy seguro ,que si le das la oportunidad él podría incluso sorprenderte ,afirme contento de saber ,su deseo.-

-¡Marinette!- se oyó un grito a lo lejos y ambos miramos hacia en frente para ver la estación del tren y unos padres muy preocupados que corrían a abrazar a su hija – ¡estábamos tan preocupados por ti ¡- exclamaron mientras besaban su frente con cariño.-Mamá estoy bien , Chat cuido de mí en todo momento- afirmo tranquila y ellos para mi sorpresa solo se viraron y me rodearon en un cálido abrazo – muchas gracias por cuidar de ella – afirmo la madre de Marinette y yo solo me despegue nervioso de su abrazo – ¡no es nada!- conteste con rapidez - yo…será mejor que me vaya- comente frutando mi cabeza

-¡espera!- yo solo voltee mi cabeza para ver como en manos de su padre se encontraba mi bastón –¡ho gracias! Yo..- los gritos más adelante interrumpieron mi discurso – bueno parece que tengo mucho trabajo gatuno por hacer - afirme mientras estiraba mi bastón- ¡nos vemos pronto princesa!-

-espero Ladybug llegue pronto – concluí mientras el viento azotaba mi cara al correr hacia aquel villano.

"- porque nadie sería capaz de no gustar de tí – comente tomando su mano – estoy seguro ,que si le das la oportunidad él podría incluso sorprenderte ,afirme contento de saber ,su deseo.-"

Su deseo era conocer me pensé riendo feliz mientras recordaba su cara sorprendía – el mío es conocerte también…Marinette-

-¿Qué tanto farfullas minoun?- una voz que conocía muy bien distrajo mis pensamiento ,para ver frente a mí ese traje rojo con puntos negros que tan feliz me hacía -¡mí lady!-

Fin!

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!

se que no soy nada buena escribiendo , pero ¡participo para el reto con mucho cariño !

Matanee!


End file.
